


Like a Fine Wine

by meddlesomewiz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was almost a Deseperate Housewives of Thedas type of deal but turned into a stayathome!Dorian meets Biker!Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boys are Back in Town

**Author's Note:**

> For Game of Cards: CardWars smut battle (Battle for PRONS).
> 
> Prompt: "Red wine drip filth talk that trash"

Dorian was lost if thought as he idly swirled the wine in his glass. An exaggerated, yet polite cough, brought Dorian out of his daze. Looking up at Vivienne, Dorian blinked slowly before smirking at his friend and neighbor. “Oh, I am sorry dear. You must have been prattling on about something dreadfully boring for me to have gotten as lost as I did,” his reply came smoothly and without bite. 

Vivienne took a pointed sip from her glass, ignoring Dorian's statement before continuing as if it had not happened, “Sera participated in what she claims was “Naked Gardening Day” last weekend.” 

Dorian chocked on a laugh before taking a sip of his wine. It was a Tevinter wine, not one of the best but it would do for a lazy Monday morning gossip fest with Viv. “Ah yes, now I know why the subject did not interest me,” Dorian said, “From your expression I take it you witness such an occasion.” 

Turning her nose up, Vivienne maintained her aura of apathy before she spoke, “I had just happened to glance out my window at the wrong time.” 

Humming affirmation sarcastically, Dorian grinned, “And how did you know it was for Naked Gardening Day, exactly?” 

Vivienne remained silent for just a bit too long. 

Dorian mocked gasped, “You didn't!” 

“What ever it is you are thinking Master Pavus you should stop that this instant,” Vivienne reprimanded. Even though a smile tried to break out on her face. 

He laughed out loud at her answer. Sera was an oddity on a street of oddities. Dorian counted himself lucky that Vivienne was in this mad house of neighborhood with him or else he would go insane. Though Cullen on the corner was always a nice reprieve as well, visually and mentally. The man could play chess and did not tolerate him cheating. 

A loud rumbling came from down the street. Abruptly stopping his laughter, Dorian frowned slightly as he looked for the cause of the noise. Blackwall sometimes drove his hog down the street, but otherwise Skyhold was a quiet neighborhood. 

“Oh my,” Vivienne muttered.

Dorian nodded slightly in agreement.

A large group of bikers drove down the street causing uproarious noise. Heads popped into windows as the neighborhood tried to get a look at the biker gang. 

Each member of the gang had a matching jacket. On the back was emblazoned “Bull's Chargers” with horns coming out from the sides of the words. All the bikers were decked in leather and all but one was wearing helmets. 

The one that did not have a helmet could not possibly wear one, and now Dorian fingered who Bull of Bull's Chargers was. A monstrous Qunari led the pack with horns more suited for a beast of burden than for a person. 

Dorian practically melted as he looked at the giant mass of this Bull. His eyes did not stray from the horned figure. He suddenly wished he could see the Qunari in leather pants. Or nothing. Nothing was good too. 

The bikes came to stop right out front of his house. There was shouting between the ranks before they shut off the bikes. 

Dorian was distracted by the dismounting of the group that he looked away from them and to Vivienne for some idea of what exactly was happening. He would be the first to admit that a handsome man was easy to distract him, but he was at a complete loss. 

Vivienne seemed to be as well. Her mouth was slightly open as she looked at the group. 

Looking back at the group, Dorian found himself looking at the Bull's chest. Naked chest. He felt himself salivating as he looked at the large Qunari. His mind blanked for a while as it took a detour around the Qunari's tattoos. 

A deep chuckle drew Dorian's gaze back up the hulking mass to the face of the Bull. The Qunari was smirking at Dorian as if he knew exactly what he had been thinking. Dorian glared at Bull, he hardly doubted that the Bull knew exactly how depraved he could be. 

“Can I help you,” Dorian said sharply. He did not want these vagabonds to thing they could just squat down on his lawn. He only let Sera and Cole play there because he had a soft spot for them. 

“I'm sure that you would love that,” Dorian repressed a shiver as he listened to the man, “However, we are lost and it's more important that we find our way.”

Dorian scoffed, “I would assume so. How did you manage to get past the gates?”

The Bull chuckled again, “It's always the pretty ones that you have to watch out for. I'm looking for Cadash. She lives in this neighborhood but she gave us the wrong address.” 

“Cadash lives one the other side of the street. Two houses down. The purple monstrosity next to the yellow monstrosity,” Vivienne answered in her prim tone. “And I am Lady de Fer. And you are?” 

The Bull stood up straighter as he turned to Vivienne. “Uh,” he said, seemingly at a loss for words. 

Dorian felt a spike of some emotion deep within himself. It was not jealousy. It could not be. Obviously.

“Spit it out,” Vivienne demanded nonchalantly. 

“I'm the Iron Bull,” the Qunari blurted. He fidgeted as he stood there like a school boy being reprimanded. 

Dorian laughed at Bull. Their eyes met after and Dorian felt turning hot all over. He was the first to look away from the burning gaze, he felt his blush on his dark cheeks. 

“I am sure that Cadash is expecting you. You wouldn't want her to wait any longer than you've already let her,” Vivienne continued. 

Bull nodded at Vivienne, “Ma'am,” he said as a goodbye and walked back to his biker gang. 

Dorian had still not looked up from the ground as the Bull walked away. He downed the rest of his wine. He did not need to savor it anymore. Just possibly get drunk and have a nice evening thinking of large Qunari and leather. 

Not being able to resist, Dorian took one last look at the Bull's retreating back. Dorian laughed out loud. The Bull wore the most horrendous pants he had ever seen.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who couldn't stay away?

The day past much as it usually did. Dorian did not work as he had an inheritance that he could live off for several centuries if need be. He spent time with Vivienne and then later he had his usual chess match with Cullen. The day ended like it usually did: alone. 

Dorian morosely looked down at his latest glass of wine. He usually stopped counting after the first. He looked at the dark red liquid lost in thought. Maybe he would call Cadash and see if the dwarf wanted to play a hand of Wicked Grace or maybe Cassandra would like to talk about Varrric's latest book. 

Pulling out his cellphone, Dorian started to scroll through his contacts when a knock sounded on his door. 

Getting up without a thought, Dorian headed to his double door entry way. He opened the door wide and was left struck at the figure at his door. 

The Qunari from earlier that day, the Iron Bull, was standing at his door. 

Immediately, Dorian slammed the door shut. He had had way too much to drink if he was hallucinating. 

“Wait!” The Qunari yelled through the door. “I didn't even get your name!” 

Bull sounded almost pitiful as he said it. Like he was pouting. 

Dorian opened the door slightly to peer around it. “And why should I give it to you?” Dorian asked wearily. While the Bull might be a strapping Qunari that did things to Dorian's imagination, he would not be mugged in his own house. 

Bull moved closer to Dorian. He raised his arm to lean it against the door. His head dipped down to bring his head closer to where Dorian's was. “We could skip the names and dinner if that's what you want,” he said. 

“Dinner? Aren't you supposed to be with Cadash right now?” Dorian sidestepped telling Bull his name. For now. 

“We finished ages ago, but I couldn't get you out of my mind.” Bull said. His chest was still bare as it was before. 

“I don't know what kind of man you think I am, but I don't just let strangers in to my house.” Dorian said defensively. 

“Alright,” Bull backed away from the door. He stood up straight a good foot away from Dorian. 

Dorian took a deep breath he did not know he needed. The Bull's single gaze was intense and Dorian had not realized he had been so swept up in it. He missed it when Bull moved away. 

“What are you doing?” Dorian asked worriedly, but about what Dorian did not know. 

Bull smiled, an actual smile and not a smirk he had been sport but something gentle, “If you aren't interested, I'm not gonna force you. I thought that...” Bull broke off, his one eye trained on Dorian's face searchingly, “It doesn't matter. The ball is in your court Dorian. We can do whatever you want or nothing at all.” 

Dorian was taken aback. He was stunned silent for a moment. “What about what you want?” He asked quietly. 

“In short? I want you, however little that may be.” Bull shrugged.

Dorian looked calculatingly at Bull. While sex was not a new territory for Dorian, this was new. “You know,” Dorian cleared his throat to speak, “I've just bought a new bed but I hate it. Help me break it?” 

And just like that Bull was back in Dorian's space, “As you wish,” he said before violently kissing Dorian's breath away. 

Dorian gasped slightly at the treatment, he brought his hands up to grab Bull by his horns but stopped before he reached them. Instead he grabbed Bull's shoulders and dragged him inside. 

“Eager are we?” Bull moved from kissing Dorian's lips to kissing his neck. He pulled back a little to look Dorian in the eye. “I like your fire,” he growled out as he grabbed Dorian's hips and dragged him closer. 

Suddenly, Dorian found himself unceremoniously pushed onto the rug in his foray. 

“You brute,” Dorian muttered. He leaned back on the ground. “I didn't want bruises from that kind of mishandling. At least close the door,” he admonished. 

Bull chuckled as he pushed out behind him to slam the door shut. Standing before Dorian, Bull waited until he had the man's complete attention before continuing. Slowly he unbuttoned his pants and then dragged the zipper down.

Dorian's mouth watered as he waited to catch a glimpse of the Qunari's cock. He came up on his elbows as he watched Bull's show.

Smirking down at Dorian, Bull dropped his pants to reveal no underwear and his already half-hard cock. 

Dorian let out a half-chocked sound as Bull's cock was finally revealed. “Now,” Dorian ordered. 

Lazily Bull started to stroke himself while he starred at Dorian. “You're still dressed.” 

“Rectify that,” Dorian challenged. He laid back down on the rug, one hand trailed down his clothed chest to his hip, almost grazing his own hard cock. 

“Nah,” Bull said, “I think you should put on a show for me.” He dragged his hand down his long length as his eyes traced Dorian's body. 

Dorian shivered from the intensity of the Qunari's gaze. His hands got to work on undressing himself. He had a fleeting thought about how happy he was that he was not all dressed up as he usually was. And no underwear was also a bonus. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw if off to the side, knocking over an expensive vase that was gifted to him from some wealthy family back in Tevinter. He did not really care about that right now.

He never took his eyes off of Bull and his slowly pumping hand. Wiggling out of his pants, Dorian kicked them off the rest of the way and was finally naked. 

Dorian felt too exposed, even though they were both bare in front of each other. The cold night air hit Dorian's body, causing him to lose a little of the heat of the moment. His voice was defensive as he snapped, “Is there anything else I can get you? Perhaps some of my best wines. Or perhaps my mother's pearls.”

Bull chuckled as he stopped stroking his length, “Just you for now,” Bull said. He bent down to his awful pants and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Dorian tsked, “Presumptuous.” 

Bull moved into the space between Dorian's legs. He shook his head, “Prepared.” He met his lips with Dorian's. This kiss gentler than the first, but no less passionate. 

Dorian felt his cock twitch with interest as the Qunari brought questing fingers to Dorian's hole. 

Dorian was lost in the sensation of kissing Bull and the large fingers stretching him wide. His breathing came quicker and little moans escaped his lips. His hands grabbed Bull's back trying to pull in closer. Hips undulated against Bull's fingers hoping to take them deeper. 

Suddenly Bull took his fingers out. He stopped completely. 

“Bull!” Dorian gasped out. His eyes wide and trying to urge the Qunari to continue. 

Bull lazily leaned his head down on Dorian's chest, “You still haven't told me your name.”

“Vishante Kaffas!” Dorian yelled, “It's Dorian. Dorian Pavus. Please!” 

Bull laughed just as he thrust his cock deep into Dorian.

The man's back arced from the pleasure, pushing their chests together, his cock rubbed between them. 

Bull thrust in again and again, jarring Dorian with each thrust. They came together quicker and harder together again and again. 

“Bull!” Dorian shouted as he came, his hands grabbing Bull's back tightly and his body strung taut. 

Grunting as he followed suit, Bull fell down on top of Dorian. They lied there spent with cum congealing between them. 

A while passed before Bull grabbed a hold of Dorian by the hips, without taking himself out of Dorian, and picked the man up. Bull cracked his neck before readjusting his grip on Dorian's hips. Purposely he dragged Dorian closer, causing Dorian to moan from movement. 

Dorian was a dead weight against Bull's chest, he leaned against him trying to come back down from the pleasure high. 

Moving to the stairs, Bull made his way through Dorian's house. 

“Where do you think you are taking me, you brute,” Dorian but any bite he had meant to instill in his words was as boneless as he felt. 

Bull gently kissed Dorian's sweat soaked forehead, “We missed your bed.” The Qunari gently placed the man on his back on the silk sheets of the bed. Climbing on top of Dorian, Bull smirked down at the spent man, “I've got at least one more go in me. We can still break your bed.” Bull ducked his head down to nip at Dorian's throat and worry the blossoming marks he had already made. 

“Once more?” Dorian said mockingly, “It would seem I have gotten the wrong Qunari for the job.” 

Bull's gentle nibbling turned a bit harsher, “Just for that,” Bull started as he pulled away from Dorian's neck. His eye narrowed as he looked at Dorian, “I'm going slow this time. So slow you will be reduced to saying nothing but 'please' and 'Bull' and I finally let you come.” 

Dorian did not look away from Bull as he spoke, “You can try.” 

Bull laughed out loud, “That's what I like to hear!”


End file.
